User blog:Roongtaanjali/Nargis's Thoughts
Creator- Carlee Post ''' '''DePaul University Writing from the Perspective of Nargis Representation of Literature in The Golden Legend My brother-in-law once said that “''War will drown in the writer’s inkwell''” (29). This is a concept I return to even after all this time since he died. He was, ironically tortured to death for his writing, though I understand that was because he was a journalist attempting to discuss the military-intelligence agency. I find myself wanting to write like him, however, to explore the art of literature and wonder why Zamana is so keen on censorship. To explore this, I have always looked to the written works in my own life, such as Milton’s'' Paradise Lost''. In it, when Adam sees the rest of the world from Eden, Milton writes, “''His eye might there command wherever stood / City of old or modern fame, the seat / Of mightiest empire… To Agra and Zamana of Great Mughal” (107). I have since discovered that this is not what was truly said. Zamana was not mentioned, but rather Lahor is what Adam saw. This change was likely made to make Zamana seem more relevant than it truly is, and that saddens me greatly. I have to think about what other works of literature have been edited for me now, and why anyone would do so a thing. Is it solely for reassurance? That my city and its people have more influence than we’d think? I would love to ask Massud for this, and especially his brother. They were better at writing than I ever was, and certainly had a fondness for analyzing stories. ' 'It used to be very difficult for me to look at that book after Massud died. The story ''That They Might Know Each Other. I had initially avoided it, but then that Major ruined it. I couldn’t let one of Massud’s last reminders to me be destroyed so callously, and the golden thread I used to slowly and painstakingly reorder it together would make him happy. Or, at least, I hope so, but even I don’t know how it became truly finished. I wonder if Lily completed it for me, though I can’t understand why. Perhaps he knows if Helen and Imran faired well too… but I cannot ask any more questions of him anymore. Just like Massud. Though, with him, I’m not sure how I’d ever face him again since I forgave that American man, his killer. I didn’t mean it, not truly, I only meant to save what little people I had left. Massud’s book, That They Might Know Each Other, says, “It is true for the first time in history all peoples on earth have a common present” (318). To this day, I can consider this true. People are in a consistent time frame, and they are more modern than ever, but they certainly don’t share a common mindset. I doubt that will ever occur, and literature can corroborate that thought. Stories repeat the same lessons, the same myths in various forms thinking no one will notice, and yet no one learns. Somehow, I think they never will. ' unnamed.jpg sqXfGCQ2INYewEqnwOmWFZA.png ' Category:Blog posts